Big Time Leprechaun
by Jamocha101
Summary: He swore he saw a leprechaun...Or a really little person wearing an extremely green outfit, with unusually pointy ears...


**I'm not even sure why I'm writing this story…I have a whole notebook full of ideas for cheesy one-shots, and I have off from school for Election Day, and therefore in desperate need of something to do, hence, though I realize it's not even December, Imma write a contribution to St. Patrick's day. I love you, Patrick Star! **

**Ehem…Okay, I know nothing. Aren't I awesome? Onward!—**

Like many clichéd stories, this one will start out with such introduction: It was a normal day; supposing the weather was fairly tolerable, though it was rather nippy outside given the early-year March winds and snow flurries. So whilst everyone nestled themselves in their houses, playing board games, and other miscellaneous indoor activities, Big Time Rush were inside the thick walls of Roque Studios, assisting unwillingly to Gustavo in order to arrange a St. Patrick's day party, consisting, of course, a band performance, and hopefully a raise in publicity.

All four boys were partaking in their own unique style of contributing to the success of the party—Kendall was decorating, Logan was setting tables, James was hanging curtains, and Carlos was…not there.

Kendall was just retreating from hanging lace on the ceiling, when he was interrupted in his works by James approaching him, tangled in drapes, holding nails and a hammer in his mouth; this pathetic condition inwardly implicated that he had failed in whatever style he decided to hang the curtains, and was seeking assistance in all his ignorance of construction. Kendall stared at James with a look on his face that clearly read 'what do you want? I'm busy'.

Acknowledging this stare of agitation, James remarked his conflict, but the tools in his mouth restricted him from saying anything that really made sense. It sounded like something along the lines of, "Mmm—nn—hmmm—nnn—mm-nn-mn."

"What?" was Kendall's only earnest response, and his arms were crossed in front of his chest, indicating clearly that he wished for James to speed up with his statement, for the sake of his own precious time.

Using whatever it was God placed in his head this time, James violently spat out the tools, and still draped in curtains, he restated his inquiry—"Where's Carlos?" he asked. "I need him to help me…"

Kendall's face appeared to me much more pleased, now that he saw James was now making a quoatation that was understandable to participants of the English language. "Carlos is—"he abruptly stopped himself to peer around, quickly realizing he was as sure as to where his friend was located as James was. "Actually…I don't know where he is…"

James hadn't even acquired time to open his mouth and respond before Logan entwined himself in his conversation; "I sent him to get snacks and drinks for the party," he explained, but his face suddenly grew more sober. "Which was an hour ago…"

"It's _Carlos_," Kendall pointed out. "He's probably amusing himself at the toy store again."

"Well if Gustavo finds out he's goofing off, he'll slit his throat," James said, occupying himself whilst he was talking by trying to un-tangle his conditional form with the drapes.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go look for him," Logan suggested.

"Dogs!"

All three boys twisted around to find Gustavo heading for them, clad in his holiday attire, wearing the signature menacing look on his face.

"Where is the shortest dog? He needs to be here, _now_!"

James, Logan, and Kendall all exchanged nervous glances, pondering a reply that wouldn't spell the end of their missing friend.

"Um, he's uh…"

"Out to, um…"

"To…to…to get…some extra exotic spices…for the entrée!"

Gustavo, Kendall, and Logan glanced at James with that 'are you kidding' expression worn on their faces, but, now that it was said, there was no turning back.

"Right!" Kendall agreed, acknowledging nervously the unconvinced look on Gustavo's perpetually angry face. "And he should be back any minute now!"

"Call him, and get him over here, _as soon as possible_!"

All three boys vigorously nodded their heads, and felt a flush of relief when Gustavo retired from the scene to rejoin in demanding people to cater to his every whim, as was his annoyingly arrogant nature.

"Logan, call Carlos. James, get that curtain off you. I'm going to stall Gustavo for a while if Carlos doesn't get his scrawny butt back here in a few minutes." Kendall directed, assuming his natural leader-ship role.

"Right," James and Logan chorused, and immediately, they obeyed the strategy, wondering obliviously what Carlos could possibly be doing in the freezing weather that would keep him from the place he was _supposed _to be, at present.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kendall had assumed, Carlos, clad in his winter season attire, had his nose and hands pressed against the window of the toy store, staring wistfully at the contents inside; like a four-year-old child, as he was, deep in his very soul. Of course, he yearned for just about every merchandise he beheld in front of him, and therefore instinctively checked his pockets, displeased to find nothing but lint, for he had spent any valid cash on the food and drink for Gustavo's party, the bag containing such contents lying on the ground adjacent to him. What was St. Patrick's day, with out a green choo-choo train?

Carlos relinquished is day-dreamed engulfed position, and sighed soberly, his face down-cast in disappointment, as he carried the bag slowly on his way. He was consumed deeply in his thoughts, which is why he jumped vigorously and dropped the grocery bag when he felt his phone vibrate impulsively in his pocket.

Instinctively, he yanked the phone out of its nestled position, and was somewhat chagrined to find Logan's number ID across the screen; the last thing he would want was for him to rant at his tartiness, as he always did for nearly any failed responsibility—which, of course, was irritating.

As his mural sense persuaded him to, he answered the call, and drawing it to his ear, stared at the sky, as he readied himself for a sore ear.

"What?" he asked irritant when he finally picked up the phone, watching with interest the cloud of his warm breath misting askew in the air.

"Where are you?"

"Um—"

"Get over here!"

"I'll be over in—"

"As fast as you can."

"Why?"

Logan, on the other line, drew the phone down to peer at Kendall mingling anxiously with Gustavo, in a nearly failed attempt to distract him from continuously venting in the aversion of Carlos's dispositional absence. And, as his nervousness allowed him to suspect, Kendall performed a gesture, which undoubtedly was a plead for Logan to urge Carlos for him to arrive as fast as possible. Quickly replacing the phone to his ear, he responded in a stage-whisper that was made as loud as vocally possible—

"Because Gustavo's going to explode, now hurry up!"

And not another word was capable of being applied, because Logan hung up on that impulsive note, retreating to join Kendall in installing for Gustavo's distraction.

Carlos huffed as he put the phone back in his pocket; the nerve of some people.

But, as even him possessed a voice of reason, he began to walk much more briskly, and, as the notions of Gustavo's short temperament arose in his mind, he was further enticed to use the "short-cut" he found in the woods whilst chasing a butterfly…

And so, moving into a pacing jog, he entered the woodland acres behind the shopping district and was making his way, toward the studio, when he inevitably slipped and landed harshly on his bottom, thanks to rock, covered in moss that was clearly there only to trip young boys on their quest to return to somewhere _important_.

"Thanks a lot, rock," he mumbled disgustedly picking up the contents of the grocery bag which naturally had fallen with its user when the fairly rude rock worked its dirty magic.

He was kind of interrupted—kind of—when he an odd noise, like rustling, behind him, and the sound of laughing…small, evil, quiet laughing…

* * *

"Wait, Gustavo! Don't you want to hear this new song we made up?"

Back at the studio, now even James had participated in attempt to keep Gustavo from breaking everything in the room, when he was finally flabbergasted enough at Carlos's extremely late arrival, to fume at not-alive objects. All three boys were attempting to cease his rampage by clinging to his jacket, but of course Gustavo, in all his thickness, was invincible by all means of restriction. Easily shaking free of the boys' grasp, he twisted around and stared at him with the utter most menacing expression.

"The party starts in ten minutes! Go out and find the dumbest dog, before I do, or else!" he yelped.

"Or else what?"

"Or…_else_…"

The threat was rather convincing despite its vagueness, and therefore, with an exchange of glances, it was decided nonverbally between the guys to obey Gustavo's command. They turned to exit, but were stopped, when Kendall who was leading the assembly line, paused abruptly, and turned around with an oddly distraught expression on his face.

"Gee…" he murmured, his eyebrows furrowed in the most implicated anxiety, "what if something really happened to him?"

At this melancholy words, James and Logan's face grew equally as concerned at such notions, but such facial formations quickly faded, when Carlos, as impulsively as physically possible, _burst_ threw the door, his hair, clothes, and eyes askew, wearing a look that seemed to be an odd mixture of both extreme mortification, and excitement; a look only Carlos could reveal.

"Whoa, Carlos, what happened?" Kendall questioned in earnest, staring at Carlos's limp form.

"You won't _believe _what happened to me!"

"What?"

"I saw—"

"You saw a what?"

"I saw—"

"You saw a _what_?"

"I saw—"

"_You saw a what?"_

Carlos quickly gathered himself, and looking at his friends with a piercing expression of earnestness, he finally made a full installment of his remark—

"I saw…a _leprechaun_!"

The once interested face of his friends quickly faded, and transformed in unison a look that was more like 'you've got to be kidding, right?'

"It's true!" Carlos promised, panting heavily.

"Are you _sure_ it was a leprechaun?" Logan quizitivly inquired, crossing his skeptical arms across his skeptical chest, wearing the same skeptical expression on his skeptical face.

"Well, either that, or a really little person, wearing an extremely green outfit, with unusually pointy ears…"

James, Logan, and Kendall chorused eye-rolls, and turned around to renew their business, leaving Carlos distraught in the fact his friends wouldn't believe what he said, and though he lied about these kinds of things an awful lot, this time he really _was_ telling the truth.

Or was he?

We may never know.

But, the more he entertained the notion in his mind, the more he came to realize that it really _wasn't_ important what other people thought;

He knew, God knew, the leprechaun knew…

And that's all that matters.

**Before you groan at me, yes that's how it ends. All my stories have dumb endings. GET OVER IT. Seriously. Okay, so anyhow, I realize this may be asking a lot, but can you pleeeaaassseee review? PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE…Cause I wrote to other stories, and people read it, but NO ONE reviewed, and it made me really sad… But whatever, have a pleasant life, even if you're one of those people who yell at other drivers in your car, when it's**_** obvious**_** they can't hear you…**


End file.
